1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air-cooled fuel-cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an air-cooled fuel-cell vehicle configured such that an air-cooled fuel cell is accommodated in a storage chamber on a front side relative to a passenger compartment. The air-cooled fuel-cell vehicle includes an intake duct configured to guide external air to the fuel cell, and an exhaust duct configured to discharge the air passing through the fuel cell to the outside (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-218554 (JP 2012-218554 A), for example).
When such an air-cooled fuel-cell vehicle has a front collision, a vehicle-side component or a foreign matter entering the storage chamber from the outside may collide with the fuel cell, so that the fuel cell may be damaged. Particularly, such a component or foreign matter may collide with the fuel cell through the intake duct or the exhaust duct, so that the fuel cell may be damaged.